Alasan Untuk Hidup
by L-11ri
Summary: "Oi, Putri!" "Tuan Putri!" "Hei, Aku tau Anda mendengarku!" "Cepat buka atau kuhancurkan pintu ini!" A Thorfinn x Canute fanfiction


"Oi, Putri!"

"Tuan Putri!"

"Hei, Aku tau Anda mendengarku!"

"Cepat buka atau kuhancurkan pintu ini?!" 

Title : **Alasan Untuk Hidup**

Pairing : **Thorfinn x Canute**

Fandom : **Vinland Saga**

Warning : **Mafia!AU | Drabble | maybe!OOC | Contain BL**

Disclaimer : **Vinland Saga **** Makoto Yukimura**

**:: Pertemuan ::**

Menghadap salah satu penerus Dane Familie haruslah sopan, berdedikasi, dan menghormati sang penerus. Tapi, menilik sikap Thorfinn yang urakan, wajar bila ia bersikap cenderung seenaknya.

Thorfinn menatap lelah sekelilingnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi hitam yang mencekik leher, tak peduli seformal apapun suasana yang kini sedang ia hadapi.

"Tuan, ini Thorfinn anak dari Thorz yang akan mengawal Anda duapuluh empat jam dalam sehari," ujar Askeladd.

Thorfinn membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Oi, oi, oi, yang benar saja. Seriusan nih _ini_ penerus Dane Familie?" dengan tak sopannya, Thorfinn menunjuk sosok bersurai emas dengan iris sebiru lautan yang diyakini bernama Canute. Diragukan seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Canute tidak tersinggung.

"Jaga bicaramu Thorfinn!" Ragnard—salah seorang pelayan Canute menghardik tak rela meragukan sosok tuannya.

"Habis, dia tak terlihat seperti seorang penerus maupun tuan muda. Ini sih tuan putri. Kau yakin tak salah orang kan, Askeladd?"

Askeladd mengangkat kedua bahunya. Meski ia berstatus sebagai bawahan langsung Canute, dirinya sendiri kadang tak ingin mengakui bahwa Canute-lah sosok yang akan memikul beban beratnya nama Dane. Askeladd sudah hidup dalam dunia persaingan yang kejam dalam waktu yang lebih lama, ia memiliki berbagai macam pengalaman sehingga ia dapat menilai sosok dihadapannya.

Tapi, Canute?

Askeladd meyakinkan diri bahwa Canute amatlah tidak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin. Kharisma sama sekali tak terpancar darinya. Seorang pemimpin harus bisa bertindak kejam, tapi Canute? Membunuh seekor semut pun ia tak kuasa.

Bjorn—salah seorang bawahan Askeladd nampak menahan tawa. Ia tau Thorfinn itu bocah yang blak-blakan alias _to the point_ alias jujur banget, tapi ia tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan frontal di depan orangnya sendiri.

Hei, membicarakan orang di belakang tidak baik bukan? Thorfinn merupakan penganut _Lebih baik bicara di depan orangnya langsung daripada di belakangnya_.

"Ku-Kurang ajar!" cibir Canute perlahan. Amat pelan. Hingga hanya terdengar seperti gumaman saja.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Tuan putri?"

"A-Aku bukan tuan putri!"

"Tapi sosokmu seperti seorang wanita, hei tuan putri"

Thorfinn meraba dada Canute. Mencoba memastikan apakah Canute benar-benar seorang pria. Bunyi siulan iseng Bjorn berkumandang tatkala wajah Canute bersemu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum?!"

Canute menepis kasar lengan Thorfinn. "Oh wow, hanya memastikan kalau kau itu laki-laki tulen. Bagaimana kalau kau lepas celanamu itu, hm?"

Warna merah semakin mendominasi kulit wajah Canute yang putih. Bercampur antara malu dan kesal.

Sungguh tak sopan tokoh utama kita ini.

.

.

**:: Seragam ::**

Canute tak habis pikir. Ia memang penerus Dane Familie, tapi apa perlu dirinya dikawal duapuluh empat jam seperti ini? Dari bangun tidur, makan, sekolah bahkan hingga ke toilet pun diikuti. Jujur saja, Canute merasa risih. Ia tak pernah nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia pun berpikir, orang macam apa yang mau menentang Dane Familie dengan menculik dirinya?

Hei, dirinya tak seberharga itu hingga perlu dilindungi.

"Anda kenapa tidak mengenakan seragam ini?"

Thorfinn menyodorkan sebuah kemeja putih beraksen renda pada bagian tengah beserta rok hitam kotak-kotak merah ala Saint Saga. Canute memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu seragam wanita. Dan aku ini laki-laki"

Ultimatum yang seseungguhnya tak diperlukan.

Canute menyampirkan blazer kelabu berlambang Saint Saga pada dada kiri lalu menyambar tasnya. Bersiap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah.

Berhubung usia Canute dan Thorfinn sama, mereka disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan kelas yang sama pula. Membuat Thorfinn dapat dengan mudah mengawasi Canute, dan Canute hanya bisa mendengus jengkel.

—Jengkel tidak bisa lepas dari pengawalnya yang _pendek_, tak sopan dan kurang ajar ini.

Bicara soal pendek, pernah sekali Canute mengatai Thorfinn pendek, namun berakhir dengan dirinya ketakutan di pojok kamar akibat tatapan intens milik Thorfinn.

Oh, yeah. Canute itu penakut.

.

.

**:: Akademis ::**

Canute tak pernah habis berpikir, bagaimana bisa Thorfinn lulus pendidikan seragam biru-nya sementara aljabar saja ia tak mengerti. Sungguh, terbesit rasa malu sebagai seorang majikan melihat pengawalnya mendapatkan nilai merah hampir disemua mata pelajaran.

—Terkecuali olah raga.

"Nah, yang ini variabel _x_ nya disubstitusi dengan angka yang disini, paham?"

Thorfinn memainkan pensil dengan jemarinya. Memutar-mutar pensil dengan cepat hingga terjatuh. Lalu menatap Canute yang tengah berusaha menjelaskan _dasar_ dari aljabar. Yang seharusnya sudah pernah ia pelajari dulu. "Kau tak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku mendengarmu. Hanya saja aku tak mengerti kau ngomong apa"

Terimakasih kepada bapak guru yang meminta Canute untuk membantu nilai akademis Thorfinn., kini Canute sedang menjalani uji kesabaran luar biasa. Mengajari Thorfinn itu bagaikan mengajari semut untuk berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama dengan kita.

Itu hanyalah analogi. Bukan berarti tak bisa, hanya saja butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat Thorfinn memahami penjelasan Canute. Setidaknya tingkat probabilitas hal ini tidak sama dengan nol.

Dirinya memijit kedua pelipis miliknya—lelah. Tak habis pikir dengan kemampuan memahami pelajaran milik Thorfinn. "Jadi gini loh, kan _x_ itu bukan angka, kalau mau mendapatkan hasil berupa angka dari persamaan ini, si huruf _x_ ini diganti sama angka hasil perhitungan tadi. Gimana, ngerti ga?"

Ternyata pewaris Dane Familie ini sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk menyerah. Ho, usaha yang bagus dengan niat yang mulia.

"Hmmm..."

"Coba kerjakan yang ini, caranya sama seperti yang tadi"

Antara enggan, malas tapi penasaran, Thorfinn mulai menuruti keinginan Canute. Mengerjakan soal dengan sedikit variasi namun memiliki inti yang sama dengan soal yang diajarkan oleh Canute. Cukup lama ia mengerjakannya, memahami setiap goresan-goresan pensil yang ia torehkan demi mencari hasil dari soal yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Ah—ketemu"

"Wow, ternyata kau memang bisa juga!"

Canute memberi tanda ceklis pada hasil yang didapat oleh Thorfinn. "Setidaknya kalau kau bisa mengerti soal ini kau aman"

Refleks, sosok itu mengacak surai coklat susu—nyaris _blonde_ milik Thorfinn. Ungkapan rasa bangga terhadap Thorfinn dan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada salahnya kan, bangga karena hal sekecil ini.

Mungkin bagi orang, ini merupakan hal kecil yang tak berarti banyak, tapi hei—bagi Canute, ini adalah hal yang luar biasa.

.

.

**:: Pisau ::**

Dane Familie, merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang komputer. Meski sebenarnya sang penerus sama sekali tak memiliki minat dengan yang namanya komputer. Biarpun dibilang perusahaan komputer, namun sebenarnya hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah kedok.

Yang orang-orang tahu, Dane Familie merupakan perusahaan komputer. Yang orang lain tidak tahu, Dane Familie merupakan sebuah kelompok besar Mafia yang menguasai dunia belakang Denmark.

Prostitusi, narkotika, diskotik, bahkan penggelapan barang merupakan hal yang lumrah dalam dunia mafia. Dan Thorfinn disini, merupakan salah satu korban dari kebiadaban dunia mafia. Tepatnya Dane Familie, yang membuatnya terjebak disini. Atau lebih spesifik lagi adalah Askeladd.

Thorfinn, meski dibilang korban dan enggan berada di dalam dunia mafia, siapa sangka dirinya sangatlah lihai dalam memotong daging.

—Terutama daging manusia. Umur Thorfinn kala ia mulai memotong daging adalah saat berada diusia sepuluh tahun. Korban pertamanya adalah Askeladd. Ia mengiris lengan atas Askeladd kala si tua lengah. Bertahun-tahun Thorfinn mencoba membunuh Askeladd dan bertahun-tahun itu pula ia gagal. Bahkan hingga sekarang, target balas dendamnya masih dalam keadaan sehat sentosa.

Ironisnya, ia justru menjadi bawahan Askeladd begitu si tua mengetahui potensi Thorfinn.

"Thorfinn sang Karlsefni, bukan begitu sebutanmu?"

Thorfinn mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak peduli. Ia mengabaikan decak kagum anggota Dane Familie melihat dirinya berlatih. Kedua bilah pisau pendek peninggalan sang ayah ia ayunkan mengarah Askeladd. Berusaha mengukir luka permanen di kulit yang sudah keriput itu. Akan lebih baik lagi bila pisau pendek tersebut menggorok langsung leher Askeladd. Sayang, kemampuan Thorfinn masih belum layak untuk bersanding dengan Askeladd.

Didunia ini, ada dua orang pria yang hendak ia kalahkan. Yang pertama adalah Askeladd. Sebagai target balas dendamnya. Dan yang kedua adalah sang kakek—Thorkell.

Sebenarnya Thorfinn tak memiliki dendam apa-apa terhadap Thorkell. Hanya saja, justru sang kakek lah yang terobsesi untuk bertarung dengannya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, betapa jauhnya perbedaan yang ada.

"Ugh!"

Askeladd melayangkan satu tebasan berupa diagonal, Thorfinn yang menyadari betapa bahayanya mengenai tebasan itu berinisiatif untuk loncat ke belakang sejauh mungkin. Mengakibatkan dirinya terhempas membentur tembok yang membatasi arena latihan dengan lorong.

"_Shit_!"

"Kemampuanmu meningkat Thorfinn, bergembiralah!"

Thorfinn menatap geram sosok Askeladd yang dianggapnya meremehkan. Ia berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Bjorn. Terlihat sekali bahwa anjing setia milik Askeladd mentertawakan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

.

.

**:: Menembak ::**

Sebagai salah satu anggota mafia, terlebih lagi sebagai penerus dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Denmark, wajib hukumnya untuk menguasai paling minimal satu senjata. Senjata yang dipilih oleh sang penerus adalah pistol.

Alasannya sederhana. Ia benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan Thorfinn. Jelas saja dalam hal macam ini ia kalah. Meskipun dirinya penerus Dane Familie, bukan berarti ia senang menyentuh barang yang dapat mengirim nyawa kepada yang kuasa.

"Kuasailah senjata, Canute"

Titah dari sang ayah tak kuasa ia tolak. Meskipun ia sangatlah membenci senjata dan pertumpahan darah. Tapi setidaknya untuk sekedar melindungi diri tak masalah bukan?

Oh, sekali lagi Thorfinn kembali bertanya. Memang seberapa berharganya sih dirinya bagi sang ayah?

Dalam keluarga Dane, ada dua orang calon penerus. Canute, dan sang kakak—Harald. Sebagian anggota Dane Familie mendukung Canute sebagai penerus, dan sebagian lainnya memihak Harald. Sven, sang ayah, takut Dane Familie akan terpencar-pencar nantinya hanya karena perebutan tahta yang oh ayolah... yang akan memilih sang penerus adalah dirinya. Bukan anngota Dane Familie.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, Canute paham bahwa sang ayah akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti. Di usia Harald yang ke delapan belas tahun ini, sikap kepemimpinan dan bakatnya telah terlihat. Berbeda jauh dengan Canute yang masih bersikap layaknya rakyat biasa.

"Anda payah, Tuan Putri!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Tegapkan badan Anda. Jangan incar bagian kepala yang kecil. Incar saja jantungnya"

Thorfinn membantu Canute mengarahkan bidikan ke sebuah manekin alih-alih target. Kedua kulit yang kontras saling bertemu. Canute sesungguhnya tak pernah menyangka bahwa pengawalnya ini memiliki harum yang menenangkan. Ia kira Thorfinn jarang mandi, jorok, dan tak pernah menggunakan parfum. Ia tarik kembali pemikirinnya dulu.

"Nah, coba tarik pelatuknya"

Dengan aba-aba dari Thorfinn, Canute menarik pelatuk dan selongsong peluru meluncur dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat menembus bagian jantung target. Seulas senyum bangga terukir di wajah Thorfinn. Salahkanlah refleks, Thorfinn mengelus lembut surai emas milik Canute, tak sadar ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Canute lakukan padanya.

"Hebat sekali," puji sang Karlsefni.

.

.

**:: Surat ::**

Kejadiannya berlangsung amat cepat.

Seperti biasanya, Canute dan juga Thorfinn berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah. Dan seperti biasa pula siswa-siswi disekitar membentuk barisan yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk lewat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Canute merupakan penerus Dane Familie dan Thorfinn sebagai pengawalnya.

Tapi hari ini, ada yang berbeda. Seorang gadis, mendadak berhenti dihadapan mereka. Bersama dengan temannya, mereka menunduk. Sesekali melirik kedua sosok mafia.

"Um,"

"Ayo serahkan saja Horztland"

Gadis yang bernama Horztland tersebut mengangguk. Dengan tangan gemetar—antara malu dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu—ia menyerahkan sebuah surat. "Ini untukmu"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya, mereka langsung pergi. Beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan tersebut bersiul rendah.

Thorfinn, yang mengambil surat itu langsung menyerahkannya pada Canute. "Ini pasti untukmu, Tuan Putri"

"Bukan"

"Hah?"

"Itu... bukan untukku. Itu untukmu, Thorfinn"

Canute menunduk. Berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berpacu keras. "Ah, pasti surat cinta," batin Canute berkecamuk. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan batinnya segelisah ini.

"Wah, masa sih?" Mengabaikan Thorfinn yang masih membulak balik surat, Canute mendahuluinya. "Oi oi, Tuan putri!"

.

.

Sejak adegan Thorfinn menerima surat dari siswi bernama Horztland, Canute sama sekali tak berbicara dengannya. Bahkan sang penerus enggan berada terlalu dekat dengan Thorfinn. Dirumahpun, Canute terus mengurung diri. Membiarkan Thorfinn berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Thorfinn menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti tabiat tuannya ini. Apa salahnya coba.

"Sial. Dasar Tuan putri yang merepotkan"

.

.

Kelompok mafia Inggris mulai berusaha menaklukan Dane Familie. Serangan demi serangan mulai diluncurkan pihak Inggris. Nyawa kedua calon penerus semakin dalam bahaya. Tanpa mengenal siang-malam, Thorfinn harus menjaga Canute lebih siaga lagi.

"Tuan putri, mau kemana?"

Canute memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah Thorfinn, aku hanya ingin buang sampah. Ingat hari ini kita piket!"

"Aku antar"

"Ga usah! Udah kamu disini aja, nyapu sana!"

"Tapi tugas—"

"Nggak!"

Tanpa mau berdebat lebih jauh, Canute menenteng tong sampah kelas dan menuju halaman belakang. Biasanya sampah sekolah selalu diungsikan ke halaman belakang dan saat malam hari tiba petugas sampah kota akan mengambilnya dan membawa sampah-sampah tersebut menuju tempat pembuangan akhir.

Terlalu fokus sama tugas tanpa memperhatikan sekitar adalah salah satu kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan Canute. Ia tak menyadari bayang-bayang mencurigakan yang terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Kalau ada Thorfinn, pasti akan segera disadari. Tapi, tanpa Thorfinn disisinya, Canute memiliki banyak celah.

Pemilik bayangan tersebut, menyergap Canute dengan memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga pingsan. Beberapa bantuan datang, sekolah yang sudah sepi memang waktu yang pas untuk melancarkan aksi ini.

Dari kelas yang kebetulan langsung menghadap gerbang depan sekolah, Thorfinn menangkap sosok tuannya yang dibopong oleh orang tak dikenal. Panik melanda, mengabaikan acara sapu-menyapu yang masih setengah selesai, ia segera mengejar mobil yang membawa Canute pergi.

"Sialan! Dibilangin juga apa! Cih!"

Memanfaatkan sepeda balap yang entah milik siapa, Thorfinn mengejarnya.

Dalam peraturan sekolah, Thorfinn tidak pernah menemukan larangan untuk membawa senjata api maupun senjata tajam. Ia selalu siap siaga untuk kejadian sepeti ini. Dibalik blazer seragam sekolah, tersimpan senjata api berupa pistol beserta pisau pendek kebanggaannya.

Satu tangan membidik roda mobil dan satu tangan lagi memegang stang sepeda. Ia lepas satu tembakan tepat pad ban belakang sebelah kiri. Membuat mobil tersebut berbelok kasar. Dan satu tembakan lagi ia lepaskan mengarah pada ban mobil belakang yang kanan.

Berkat kedua tembakan tadi, Thorfin berhasil mengejar dan berada sejajar. Memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang atletis, Thorfin meloncat menuju atap mobil lalu menanamkan tusukan menggunakan kedua bilah pisau alih-alih mempertahankan diri dari goyangan mobil.

"Sialan kau! Kembalikan, Tuan putri!"

Menggunakan senjata yang sama Thorfinn memecahkan kaca lalu menyelinap kedalam mobil. Menggorok leher pria yang berada di jok belakang bersama majikannya. Kemudian menghujamkan tusukan tepat pada jantung sang supir.

Dengan berakhirnya nyawa sang supir, mobil kini semakin tak terkendali. Terpaksa Thorfinn menggendong Canute seraya meloncat keluar. Tak ingin dirinya kena insiden tabrakan yang sama sekali tak elit. Bila boleh memilih, Thorfinn lebih senang dirinya mati dibunuh lawan ketimbang mati tertabrak mobil.

"Syukurlah Anda selamat, Tuan putri"

.

"Oi, Putri!"

"Tuan Putri!"

"Hei, Aku tau Anda mendengarku!"

"Cepat buka atau kuhancurkan pintu ini?!"

Sang Karlsefni menendang kasar pintu kayu yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Canute. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden penculikan. Canute sama sekali tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan makananpun ia telantarkan.

Habis akan kesabaran, Thorfinn benar-benar merusak pintu. Membobol masuk layaknya maling. Ya, dia ingin mencuri sesuatu dari Canute. Satu saja.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" bisik Canute lemah, terlonjak kaget dengan pintu kamarnya yang rusak.

"Sudah tugasku untuk mengawal Anda, Tuan putri"

"Kau tahu, yang menculikku kemarin adlaha orang-orang suruhan Ayah"

Thorfinn terdiam. Ia memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. "Omong kosong"

Canute tersenyum pedih. Melirik Thorfinn tanpa memalingkan wajah. "Ayah membenciku. Aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini hanyalah sebagai cadangan seandainya ada apa-apa dengan kakak. Harusnya kau membiarkanku mati saat itu"

"Itukah yang Anda katakan setelah aku berusaha mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan Anda?" Thorfinn mendengus kasar.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup, Thorfinn"

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memberikan alasan bagimu untuk hidup"

Thorfinn mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipi Canute. Diciumnya kening Canute. Turun menuju hidung dan berakhir di bibir. Ciuman lembut, tidak kasar seperti sikapnya sehari-hari. Canute memberontak, namun Thorfinn memeganginya agar tidak bergerak.

Digigitnya bibir bawah sang tuan, lenguhan pelan terdengar. Daging lunak Thorfinn menerobos masuk. Menginvasi setiap 'isi' dari mulut Canute.

Tak lama, Thorfinn melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva. "Anda mengerti maksudku?"

"Huh?" mata memerah, nafas tersengal, saliva berceceran. Sungguh menggoda. "Kukira kau pacaran sama Horztland"

"Hah? Anda pandai berkhayal rupanya"

"Tapi surat itu"

"Permintaan untuk membantu kekasihnya dalam pertandingan basket amatir yang kekurangan orang. Dan aku sudah memenuhinya"

Semu merah menghiasi wajah Canute. Malu karena selama ini ia telah salah paham.

Thorfinn terkekeh. Sudah ia duga bahwa tuannya salah paham.

"Anda menyukaiku kan, Tuan putri?" Thorfinn mengecup pipi Canute seraya merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa selama ini ia sudah menyimpan rasa pada sang tuan.

Kehangatan yang luar biasa menjalari tubuh Canute. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasakan cinta maupun kasih sayang dari ayah, ibu maupun kakaknya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada yang memeluknya dengan begini lembut. "Ya, aku menyukaimu Thorfinn"

Thorfinn tersenyum. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia terus mengejar sosok Askeladd hingga memberanikan diri terjun dalam dunia permafiaan. Roda takdir telah menggiringnya kemari. Menuju sosok yang akan mengisi hari-harinya dengan lebih berwarna. Menuju sosok yang harus ia lindungi tak peduli apapun taruhannya. Mungkin inikah yang dirsasakan ayahnya kala melindungi dirinya dari Askeladd? Yah, mungkin.

**A/N : **

Yaaaa akhirnya bisa nusbolin fandom Vinland Saga dengan bahasa Indonesia xD meski saya yakin tak ada yang masuk fandom ini dari Indonesia. Apaboleh buat, nasib fandom pelosok ;;n;;


End file.
